


Alien Invasion

by cosmic_llin



Series: Fandom Stocking 2013/14 [7]
Category: Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Role Models
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria's on the spot when aliens invade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alien Invasion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Petra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/gifts).



Sarah Jane had just popped out for a pint of milk when Mister Smith received the transmission. Maria was alone in the attic, doing some Chemistry homework, when the grimacing alien face appeared on the screen, wobbling and futzing - the signal must be bad, or something. She could tell it was lumpy and huge, but not much else.  
  
‘Your planet is defenceless,’ it sneered. ‘We will absorb you.’  
  
Maria’s mouth dried up all at once. The pencil dropped from her fingers and clattered on the floor. What on Earth could she do? What would Sarah Jane do? Would she have some sort of gadget that could help? A weapon?  
  
Maria shook her head. She knew exactly what Sarah Jane would do. It always looked good when she did it, but then, she was  _Sarah Jane_.  
  
There was nothing for it but to try, anyway. And perhaps they couldn’t see her clearly.  
  
‘I am Sarah Jane Smith,’ she said, in her loudest voice. ‘And I’m giving you one chance to leave our planet alone - or face the consequences!’  
  
It should never have worked. They should have laughed in her face.  
  
‘Sarah Jane Smith?’ the alien asked.  
  
‘That’s right!’ said Maria. ‘You’d better believe it!’  
  
That was possibly over-egging the pudding, but the alien apologised profusely anyway - wrong planet, terrible mistake, hope you don’t think we meant anything by it - and promised not to come back.  
  
Maria sat back in her chair with a gasp. Her first solo foiling of an alien invasion. Sarah Jane was going to be so proud.


End file.
